The present invention relates generally to the field of mail processing machines and systems for using such, and in particular to systems and methods for preparing presentation instruments for delivery to end, users.
Millions of credit cards and other presentation instruments are sent to end users each year. Processing such credit cards involves a number of steps that must be accomplished while adhering to rigid security standards. Such steps can include manufacturing the credit cards including application of names and card numbers to the credit card stock. These cards are then attached to mailing stock which is addressed to the end user of the card. It is necessary to assure that the mailing stock matches the card or cards attached thereto to assure that the correct end user receives the card. The mailing stock is then folded and sent to the end user.
Various processes are utilized that include attaching two sided tape, or some other form of adhesive to the credit card and then affixing the card to the mailing stock. However, this approach requires that the surface area of the mailing stock be at least as large as the area of the cards to be sent. This can be problematic in situations where the cards are for an entire group, and a single mailing stock is not large enough to handle all of the cards. This can result in costs of providing multiple mailings to a single group of end users, and/or confusion by such end users. This problem has become acute where credit card products are now being offered to groups of end users. As just some examples, such groups can be defined and developed in accordance with techniques disclosed in the following U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/298,417, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Processing a Group of Accounts Corresponding to Different Productsxe2x80x9d, filed Apr. 23, 1999; Ser. No. 09/298,505, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Linking Accounts Corresponding to Different Products Together to Create a Group, filed Apr. 23, 1999; Ser. No. 09/298,521, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Defining a Relationship Between an Account and a Groupxe2x80x9d, filed Apr. 23, 1999; and Ser. No. 10/172,378, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem and Methods for Accessing and Modifying Usage Parameters Associated with a Financial Transaction Accountxe2x80x9d, filed Jun. 13, 2002; each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Further, each of the aforementioned applications are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Further, credit cards have traditionally involved providing a credit card with a number that is associated with an account of the same number. For various reasons, credit cards are now being offered with numbers that are distinct from an account number to which the cards are associated. In part because of this, traditional methods of processing credit cards for distribution to end users have become outmoded. For example, traditional processing typically involves assuring that the number on the card matches the number on the stock to which the card was attached. Where the numbers do not match, an error results. Thus, in today""s environment where many of the numbers intentionally do not match, the existing processing techniques are insufficient.
Various machines have been developed for processing credit cards for delivery to end users. One such machine is the DATACARD(trademark) Series 2500 Inserter Machine. This machine provides a mechanism for receiving a credit card, moving the selected card to a particular insertion slot of a stock used to deliver the credit card, and inserting the card in the insertion slot. The stock is then folded and sent to the recipient of the card. Unfortunately, the machine does not provide a flexible mechanism for dealing with credit cards that are introduced in an order different from a pre-printed stock. Further, there is no mechanism for matching a credit card with an abstracted number provided on the pre-printed stock, nor for placing multiple credit cards, each with a distinct number, on a pre-printed stock including only a single number. Additionally, the machine does not include mechanisms for halting processing when some processing errors are detected. This can result in an operator having to sort through hundreds of processed credit cards to account for the error. Yet further, the machine does not provide a mechanism for inserting multiple credit cards into a single slot. Additionally, the machine includes a number of sensors and moving mechanical elements that are prone to failure. Such failures can result in down time and repair costs.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for preparing presentation instruments for delivery to end users.
Among other things, the present invention provides systems and methods for preparing presentation instruments for distribution. Such presentation instruments can include, but are not limited to, credit cards, debit cards, check guarantee cards, identification cards, driver""s licenses, membership cards, ATM cards, stored value cards, and the like. In various cases, one or more presentation instruments are attached to a distribution stock, which is then folded and prepared for mailing, or some other form of distribution. In some cases, the presentation instruments are inserted into slots formed on the distribution stock. Further, embodiments of the invention also provide for inserting multiple presentation instruments into a single slot. Inserting multiple presentation instruments into a single slot can reduce the amount of surface area of the distribution stock used to hold the presentation instruments. Additionally, in some embodiments, a presentation instrument processing system is provided that can insert presentation instruments into any presently available slot, regardless of the order that the various presentation instruments are received. Thus, for example, the first available presentation instrument may be directed to the second available slot, and the second available presentation instrument may be directed to the first available slot. This is advantageous as prior systems would generate an error if the presentation instruments were presented out of order. Further, in some embodiments, an ability to re-read a misread presentation instrument is also provided. This ability avoids various errors that are generated when presentation instruments are misread.
In various embodiments of the present invention, stepper motors are utilized that provide an encoded position feedback. Such an approach can reduce the number of sensors required to operate a presentation instrument distribution and/or processing system. The position feedback information from the stepper motors can be provided to a computer responsible for controlling the presentation instrument processing system. In certain cases, the feedback from the stepper motors is provided via a serial interface, which is converted to an Ethernet format prior to being transmitted to the controlling computer. Further, the stepper motors can include processing capability that allows the motor to oversee various functionality of a presentation instrument processing system. For example, in addition to providing movement of presentation instruments, the various stepper motors can also provide outputs to control switching of various solenoids associated with the presentation instrument processing system. In some embodiments, various of the motors include processing capability sufficient to control various functions of the presentation instrument processing system. In addition, processing capability provided on an interface board provides processing control where multiple motors are involved, and a controlling computer provides overall processing capability. This distributed processing approach makes efficient use of processing capabilities. In various embodiments, the motors can be individually fused, thus providing for simple identification and repair of a failed system.
Additionally, in some embodiments of the present invention, a controlling computer associated with a presentation instrument processing system provides database access capability. The accessed database can include information correlating various presentation instruments to specific distribution stock. Information from the database can thus be used to direct the association of the presentation instruments with the distribution stock. In some cases, a code provided on the distribution stock is distinct from the code provided on the presentation instrument to be associated with the distribution stock. Access to the database can be used to correlate the code from the presentation instrument with the code from the distribution stock. Additionally, two or more presentation instruments may be associated with the same distribution stock, and each of the distribution stock and the presentation instruments may include distinct codes. Again, access to the database can be used to correlate the distinct codes, thus matching the various presentation instruments with the desired distribution stock.
In various instances, accessing the database and determining a presentation instrument to be associated with a distribution stock includes providing the code associated with the distribution stock, and receiving a code associated with the presentation instrument to be associated with the distribution stock. In cases where the distribution stock is one of a plurality of distribution stock, accessing the database and determining a presentation instrument to be associated with the distribution stock can include providing the code associated with at least one of the distribution stock, and receiving a series of codes associated with a plurality of presentation instruments to be associated with the plurality of distribution stock. In such a case, preparing the plurality of presentation instruments for distribution can be accomplished with a single access to the database. In such cases, the order of the plurality of distribution stock can be maintained in the database, and the plurality of presentation instruments is ordered to match the order of the plurality of distribution stock.
In particular instances, multiple presentation instruments are associated with at least two of the plurality of distribution stock simultaneously, and the codes associated with the presentation instruments to be associated with the distribution stock can be received in any order. Further, feedback from the presentation instrument processing system can be used to determine where an error in processing has occurred, and that information can be flagged in the database. Additionally, the presentation instrument processing system can provide processing feedback to the database that is used to assure that proper processing has been completed. Thus, for example, if a presentation instrument becomes lost, access to the database can be used to determine whether the loss occurred before passing through the presentation instrument processing system, or thereafter.
One particular embodiment of the present invention provides a method for preparing presentation instruments for distribution. The method includes reading a code from a distribution stock. Based at least in part on the code, a database is accessed and one or more presentation instruments to be associated with the distribution stock are identified. One or more identified presentation instruments are then selected and associated with the distribution stock.
In some instances, a second presentation instrument is also identified, selected, and associated with the distribution stock. Further, in some cases, a code associated with the first presentation instrument is distinct from a code associated with the second presentation instrument. Both presentation instruments can be inserted into the same slot on a distribution stock, or into different slots. Inserting both into the same slot can include moving both the first and the second presentation instruments to the same holding port, bending the presentation instruments in the holding port, placing the bent presentation instruments into contact with the distribution stock, and unbending the presentation instruments such that a portion of the first presentation instrument and a portion of the second presentation instrument are within the slot on the distribution stock. Alternatively, inserting the presentation instruments into different slots can include moving the first presentation instrument to a first holding port and the second presentation instrument to a second holding port. Both the presentation instruments are bent in their respective holding ports, placed in contact with the distribution stock, and unbent such that a portion of the first presentation instrument is within a first slot and a portion of the second presentation instrument is within a second slot. As yet another alternative, other methods can be used to attach the presentation instruments to the distribution stock including, for example, attaching the presentation instruments using adhesive.
In various instances, the embodiment further includes folding the distribution stock into a letter sized form. In some cases, this involves folding the distribution stock into three equal parts with the part holding the presentation instruments sandwiched between the two other parts.
In some instances of the embodiment, selecting the presentation instrument includes pulling the presentation instrument from a holding bin, moving the presentation instrument to a reader, and reading a code associated with the presentation instrument. Yet further, some instances include receiving a misread indication, moving the presentation instrument to the reader, and re-reading the code associated with the presentation instrument.
In various instances, multiple distribution stock are available for population simultaneously. In such embodiments, a first presentation instrument can be attached to one of the multiple distribution stock, followed by attaching a second presentation instruments to one of the other distribution stock. In some cases, two or more presentation instruments are moved to an inserter head, and then simultaneously attached to the multiple distribution stock.
Other embodiments of the present invention provide methods for assembling presentation instruments for distribution that include reading a first code from a distribution stock and a second code from a presentation instrument, the first and the second codes being distinct. Thus, for example, the first code may be a financial account number associated with an end user, and the second code may be a credit card number associated with the end user. The credit card number may be a key for accessing the financial account, while being a different and distinct number from the financial account number. Based at least in part on the first and second codes, it is determined that the presentation instrument is associated with the distribution stock. The presentation instrument is then attached to the distribution stock. As with the previous embodiments, a database can be accessed to correlate the presentation instrument with the distribution stock. In some instances, the method also includes re-reading the code on either or both of the distribution stock and the presentation instrument where a misread occurs. In some cases, it may also be determined that a presentation instrument that is read does not match one or more distribution stock aligned to be populated by presentation instruments (i.e., the available distribution stock). In such cases, an error state can be indicated and processing halted until the error condition is addressed. Once populated with presentation instruments, the distribution stock can be folded for mailing, and blown into a stackable orientation.
In yet other embodiments, a method for preparing presentation instruments for distribution is provided that includes loading a list from a server to a presentation instrument processing system. The list correlates a plurality of presentation instruments with a plurality of distribution stock. The plurality of distribution stock and the plurality of presentation instruments are loaded into the presentation instrument system. One of the plurality of presentation instruments is moved to a presentation instrument reader and read. Reading the presentation instrument can include reading a code marked on the presentation instrument. The list is accessed and it is determined that the read presentation instrument is associated with one of the plurality of distribution stock. The presentation instrument is then moved into proximity with the distribution stock, bent, placed in contact with the distribution stock, and unbent such that at least a portion of the presentation instrument is disposed within a slot on the distribution stock.
In some instances, the method further includes reading a code marked on the distribution stock. This code can either be the same as, or distinct from the code on the presentation instrument. From the list, it is determined whether the presentation instrument is to be associated with the distribution stock. In some cases, the code marked on the distribution stock is an account number associated with an end user, and the code marked on the presentation instrument is a credit card number that is distinct from the account number, but associated with the account number. In particular cases, the code marked on the distribution stock is a bar code, and the code marked on the presentation instrument is a raised alpha-numeric code.
Yet further embodiments provide systems for processing presentation instruments. Such systems include a means for reading a code from a distribution stock, a means for accepting the code from the distribution stock, accessing a database, and determining a presentation instrument to be associated with the distribution stock, a means for selecting the presentation instrument, and a means for associating the presentation instrument with the distribution stock. In some cases, the distribution stock includes a slot, and the means for associating the presentation instrument with the distribution stock includes a system for inserting the presentation instrument into the slot. Such an insertion system can include a bending element that includes a holding element in contact with an outer portion of the presentation instrument and deforming element in contact with a central portion of the presentation instrument. The holding and deforming elements move relative to each other thereby bending the presentation instrument. The insertion system can further include a moving element that is in contact with the presentation instrument and is capable of moving the presentation instrument into contact with the distribution stock.
In some cases, the system for processing presentation instruments further includes a folding element for folding the distribution stock, and a blower for orienting the distribution stock into a stackable orientation. Yet further, some of the systems further include a roller for advancing the distribution stock to the folding element, a picker mechanism for obtaining the presentation instrument, and/or a reader for reading a code marked on the presentation instrument.
Additional embodiments of the present invention provide systems for processing presentation instruments that include a presentation instrument reader, a distribution stock reader, and a controlling computer coupled to the presentation instrument reader and the distribution stock reader via an interface system. The controlling computer is associated with a computer readable medium that comprises instructions executable by the controlling computer to: receive a first code from the distribution stock reader that identifies a distribution stock, receive a second code from the presentation instrument reader that identifies a presentation instrument, access data correlating a plurality of distribution stock with a plurality of presentation instruments, and determine that the presentation instrument is to be associated with the distribution stock.
Other embodiments of the present invention provide systems for processing presentation instruments that include a presentation instrument reservoir, a presentation instrument reader, a first motor system for moving a presentation instrument from the presentation instrument reservoir to the presentation instrument reader, a distribution stock holder, distribution stock reader, a second motor system for moving a distribution stock toward the distribution stock reader, and an interface controller electrically coupled via a serial interface to the first and the second motor systems and electrically coupled to a controlling computer via an Ethernet interface. In some instances, the first and the second motor systems comprise at least one motor with a encoded position output. In various instances, the system for processing presentation instruments further includes a plurality of insertion reservoirs, and a third motor system for moving the presentation instrument into one of the plurality of insertion reservoirs. In particular cases, the third motor system is electrically coupled via a serial interface to the interface controller. In some cases, a fourth motor system is also included for deforming the presentation instrument in the insertion reservoir or holder. The systems can further include a fifth motor system for applying the plurality of presentation instrument reservoirs to the distribution stock, a sixth motor system for advancing the distribution stock through a folder, and/or a blower coupled to the folder, wherein the blower causes the distribution stock to be oriented in a stackable position. In some cases, the various motor systems are individually fused.
The systems can further include various commands. For example, the systems can include an insertion command provided from the controlling computer to the third motor system that indicates which of the plurality of insertion reservoirs to direct a presentation instrument. Additionally, the systems can include an insertion reservoir full command provided from the interface controller, a deformation command provided to the fourth motor system that causes the fourth motor system to deform the presentation instrument in the one of the plurality of insertion reservoirs. Other commands can include an insertion command that causes the fourth motor system to release the presentation instrument from a deformed orientation, and an application command that causes the fifth motor system to move the plurality of presentation instruments into contact with the distribution stock.
Yet further embodiments of the invention provide interface systems. Such interface systems include a plurality of serial ports and at least one Ethernet port. A processor and a computer readable medium are also provided. The computer readable medium comprises instructions executable by the processor to: convert an input from one of the plurality of serial ports to an Ethernet output, and convert an input from the at least one Ethernet port to a serial output. In some cases, the interface systems further include a stepper motor coupled to one of the plurality of serial ports, and a process control computer coupled to the Ethernet port. Various embodiments further include instructions to combine data receive from two of the plurality of serial ports and convert the combined data into an Ethernet output, combine data received from two of the plurality of serial ports, and to convert the combined data into an Ethernet output, and/or parse data received via the Ethernet port and distribute the parsed data via one or more of the serial ports.
This summary provides only a general outline of the embodiments according to the present invention. Many other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.